


José/Panchito Shorts

by Michael_Demos



Category: Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: M/M, Short gay fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: I found a piece of fanart by a Mitsu Chan that showed José planting a kiss on a very surprised Panchito... so here we go!
Relationships: José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	José/Panchito Shorts

“I cannot believe we made it out of there alive,  _ mi amigo!” _

The rooster laughed gleefully, relieved. He flung an arm around the parrot. “Ah, I cannot believe it either!” He paused. “José, your sleeve is on fire.”

José yelped, swiftly patting out the flames. “If it were not for your quick thinking,” he told his friend, “I would have been  _ un pájaro asado!” _

Panchito grinned, proud of himself. “I guess I am just that good-  _ si _ ,  _ amigo?” _

José shook his head. “You are truly something else, Panchito.” Without warning, he suddenly jumped up and planted a swift kiss on Panchito’s beak.

As he landed on his feet again, the cheerful parrot said, “that was for saving me. Now, let’s go find Donald!”


End file.
